


Taking Back Cersei

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools, Clothed Sex, F/M, Jaime Lannister pov - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Jaime goes back to King's Landing after being captured by Robb Stark and losing his hand. He reconciles with his Sister Cersei.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Taking Back Cersei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellsephine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsephine/gifts).



Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer as he was called by many, had come to terms with the fact that he had some making up to do. Cersei had been right, he had been gone a long time. He lad left her alone and had come back broken. Missing a hand. He hadn’t been given the warm and welcoming reception that he wanted. It had been the opposite really. What had he expected? He had not even washed or shaved. He must have looked like a peasant to her. Everything he had done up until that point was to get back to her. Instead all he got was a push out of the door of his Sisters chambers with the words “I needed you and you weren’t here,” shortly after he heard the sound of something smashing. It was after that brief encounter that Jaime decided to try and do what he could to show his need for her. He could reconcile with her if she let him.

As soon as the door had shut Jaime strode down the corridor daring anyone to comment on his brokenness with a glare. No one said anything yet they stared at him. He was used to this though, now there would be whispers of how he could serve in the King’s Guard alongside the whispers of Kingslayer. It wasn’t long before the whole of King’s Landing was abuzz with the news of what had befallen Sir Jaime. Courtesy of both Varys and Petyr. They both had something to gain by causing discontent. 

Soon though, he felt more like himself after he had been bathed and fed properly. With time and Lannister gold an appendage was made for him. A Lannister golden hand. He counted these as successful steps in going back to Cersei but alongside the whispers about him, he had also heard many whispers about Cersei. About how she had lain with many men. He had even overheard one drunkenly boasting about it. This should have given him pause but Cersei hadn’t known when he was coming back or if he was ever coming back. She had probably thought him to be dead. Although, why hadn’t she jumped at the opportunity of saving his life by sending Sansa or Arya up there. They still would have had one bargaining chip left to play with. He could forgive her for this though as he had learned that they only had Sansa and not Arya. Giving up the future heir to Winterfell was not on the cards for them. As a Commander he knew that was the best strategy. 

Tonight, he would show her just why he wanted to get back to her. With his shining new hand and the safety of the castle walls he felt more confident than ever. With that thought in mind he strode out of his chambers towards Cersei’s making one little detour on the way. There was one guard outside her chambers. Someone whom he did not recognise. 

“I have come to relieve you of your duties for the night.”

“But Sir Jaime…I was supposed-“

“There’s a tavern and some bar wenches wanting to see you.”

“Are there? Thank you Sir,” The young and foolish guard ran off and he felt a rage build within himself. His thoughts turned slightly darker then. Only one guard who didn’t even need a bribe or a threat to abandon his post. His Sister deserved so much more than this. Someone who had dark intentions towards her could walk right into the room.  
When he burst into the room, his anger showed due to the force of the door opening. 

Cersei was taking the pins out of her hair and turned to look at the intruder with no real emotion on her face. No trace of fear.

“Jaime,” Cersei all but whispered, her voice held a slight tremor in it. 

Once Jaime had shut the door with a little less anger than before he placed the Dornish wine on the table. Didn’t bother to offer Cersei any or pour any for himself. The wine was left forgotten on the table. Jaime had come to try and have a conversation with her before wooing her into bed but things had changed. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Jaime spoke as he walked over to his Sister. He placed both hands on the sides of her face for a brief moment. 

“There’s the Jaime I know,” Cersei replied with a smirk littering her face. Her own hands coming up to rest on his forearms. She only glanced at the golden hand briefly. It was like she didn’t care about this defect any more. 

Then he picked her up before bending her over the chair she had been sat on. This would not be lovemaking. Both of them knew that. He lifted her skirts up in his fists and he eagerly anticipated being inside her after all this time. Jaime wasted no time in freeing himself, he was already hard. He used his golden hand to push aside her undergarments and his other hand went to her hip and then he pushed himself in all the way to the hilt. 

“Fuck,” He exclaimed as he exhaled. The thought of being one with Cersei had kept him going through his period of captivity. It felt like he was home once again. He wasted no time in slamming in and out of her setting a brutal pace. 

“Jaime, please,” Cersei replied breathlessly. In response to this he went even faster and could feel himself getting closer to his release. 

“Everything, I’ve ever done has been for you, the good and the bad,” each word was punctuated with another thrust. He could hear Cersei behaving like a common whore with the moans she made yet he could tell these were real and not faked. 

The culmination of all his anger and pent up rage was released when he released his seed inside of her. He had claimed Cersei for himself again. After tucking himself back away he saw Cersei righting herself and patting down her skirts. It was in this moment that he garnered a rare smile from her. If one could call it a smile, it was more like a smirk. 

“We’re family, for now and ever. Everyone who isn’t us, is an enemy,” Cersei spoke to him. Jaime did not reply to her right away. There were too many thoughts running through his mind. 

When it seemed as if he would not speak he did, “You know I would do anything for you. Anything for us, Myrcella and Tommen.”

After all she needed him as much as he needed her. Both would do anything for each other and their family, including their children. Those they already had and those that had yet to come. When they played the game they played to win.


End file.
